The present invention relates generally to the safe disposal of hypodermic syringes and needles. In the past, medical personnel and others, in the course of using and disposing of hypodermic syringes with needles, have suffered needle stick injuries which have presented serious health problems. Diseases such as hepatitis and AIDS may be transmitted by needle stick injuries. These diseases can lead to serious health problems, even the possibility of death. In recent years due to the increasing threat of AIDS, medical personnel who have contact with hypodermic syringes with needles must take increasing care to insure their safety.
An existing method used for protecting the handler from possible needle stick accidents from hypodermic syringes with needles is through the use of the protective sheath which is typically provided for covering the hypodermic syringe needle prior to the use of the syringe. With non-retractable syringes, the protective sheath could be used to recover the needle after use. Unfortunately, such use causes an inherent risk of a needle stick injury due to the possible careless or improper handling of the needle or sheath, especially reinstalling the sheath over the needle. Moreover, the United States Center for Disease Control guidelines now recommend against the recapping of syringes with the needle sheaths after use.
Another existing method used to minimize the risk of needle stick injuries is the use of a retractable syringe. A retractable syringe retracts and retains the possibly contaminated needle into the barrel of the syringe, and thus, protectively isolates the needle from further human contact. However, it is possible for some retractable syringes to leak contaminated fluids or residue through the opening where the needle is retracted into the syringe barrel. If excess contaminated fluids or residue leak, there is a risk of the contaminating virus or bacteria contaminating other medical tools or equipment in the area, and possibly infecting persons who subsequently come into contact with such tools, equipment, or the syringe. This existing risk of exposure to contaminated material gives rise to the need for further syringe and needle disposal protection.
Others have conceived and prepared models of the idea of a rigid, opaque, plastic case made up of identical sides to hold a single size hypodermic syringe and needle. The plastic case has a hinge, and there are multiple protuberances on one side to be received by openings on the other side.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a safe method of disposal for used hypodermic syringes with needles through use of a disposal container which is secured by tabs which are not easily reopened, securing the contents inside the disposal container.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a disposal container which will hold the majority of sizes of syringe and needle configurations available to medical and veterinary personnel.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method of disposal of the hypodermic syringe and needle by including a well closure cover which will inhibit the leaking of contaminated fluids or residue which may happen to leak out of the syringe barrel or needle after use.
It is another object of the present invention to encase a hypodermic syringe and needle in such a fashion where it is unlikely that the syringe and/or needle may shift sufficiently to breach the disposal container in any manner, at any time during the transportation or disposal of the container and its contents.